The world wide web has made earth, a very connected place, in which physical location of a person has become less important. Still, many digital services (advertisements, etc.) are performed using location-dependent content which enhances the utility of service (e.g., localized advertisements). On the other hand, Digital gestures do not use any location information. For example, social media like FACEBOOK or TWITTER or GOOGLE+, extensively employ digital gestures and messages using buttons labelled “Follow”, “Like”, “Friend” or “Add”, and by just a click of such a button, any person, on any part of our earth globe, can “Follow”, “Like”, “Friend” or “unFriend” another person on any other part of our earth globe.
Facebook's “Like”, Google's “g+” and Twitter's “Follow” buttons are parts of our modern digital language. The purpose of these gestures/messages is to incorporate a new activity easily, with the single click of a mouse. However, this ease of incorporation has also reduced the value of these gestures/messages. For example, a “geek” may make hundreds of friends at Facebook, but in practical life this “geek” might actually be a “loner”, because the poor guy, never met any of his “friends”.
Conventional digital gestures made in social networking and online blog sites commonly refer to a simple approval rating, such as “like” as in FACEBOOK, which has almost no meaning at all. Also, an approval rating between 1 and 5 stars is commonly associated with a weighted sum of postings of various users, however, star ratings can always be created blindly without user demonstration of actual first-hand knowledge or experience. For example, an online user profile might say great things and rank a restaurant with 5 start, however, the user has never visited that restaurant and may be in another country. Therefore, cross-referencing user posts with other known variables about the user profile, user device, etc., may provide an added degree of validity to the user postings and other digital gestures submitted by the user on various communication platforms/websites.